Ellie's Birth
by Littleone11
Summary: The birth of Derek & Meredith's child.


It had been a long day and she still had another week before she went on maturity leave. All she wanted was to go home and get into the tub and just relax.

Meredith was glad that the day was over. She had been in surgery for most of the day and now she was in the elevator. She took a deep breath; they were running slow all day. The elevators had been running slow, the maintance guys in the hospital said that it was something do with the storm that was going on outside. She would have taken the stairs if she wasn't so pregnant, stairs just would make her even more tired than she was and she still needed to get home and that was at least another 30 to 45 minutes and that was with the ferry.

Meredith was leaning against the far back wall of the elevator just waiting as the elevator slowly went down; however, when it got to the third floor it stopped and when it did she groaned, she just wanted to go home. The doors opened to someone that she hadn't seen in about a year, "Addison"

"Meredith…wow your pregnant" Addison said has she stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind her.

"Yeah…well" smiling as best that she could with her being so tired.

"So you're on your way out?"

"Yeah…I just finish a 48 hour shift"

"Oh…why is this thing so slow?"

"The maintance guys says that it some electrical problem due to the storm."

All of a sudden the elevator came to a stop between the second and third floors. As the elevator came to a stop it jolted the two occupants inside.

Word spread quickly about the two people that were stuck in the stalled elevator, it was Seattle Grace after all. It had been an hour since the elevator had stalled and the Chief was now talking to them from the third floor, they had been able to open the doors some.

"How's everything going?"

"Fine" They both said.

Richard nodded, "okay they are still working on trying to get the elevator to at least go down a couple of feet to the second floor and then get the two of you out."

"Ok Chief" Meredith said and at the same time Addison said, "Thanks Richard"

Meredith and Addison were both sitting on the elevator floor waiting awkwardly, what do you talk about to your husband ex-wife. She was glad the Addison said something.

"So how far along are you?"

"Almost 35 weeks."

"Cutting it a little close?"

"Well we pretty much have everything ready for this little one." She said has she put her hand on her stomach. "We made sure that they had the room ready with the house."

"So, do you guys know what you're having?"

"No, but Derek says that it's a girl. He says something that Shepherds' have had girls first in the last few generations."

"You didn't see anything even on the ultrasounds?" Addison asked surprisingly. She knew that both of them could read a simple ultrasound.

"No the baby as always been in a bad position with all of them." She laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Derek surprised me one time about a month ago; he thought that if the baby didn't know about a surprise ultrasound we might be able to see. So, he setup an exam room and had me paged. And we still didn't find out." Soon after "Oh crap" she started breathing through the pain that was going through her abdomen.

"Meredith?"

"I'm…having…a contraction."

"Ok just breathe." Then she thought about something. "Meredith has your back been hurting."

The contraction was dying down, "for the past four months"

"I get that, but has it been worse today?"

"Yeah it has."

"I think that your labor."

"What? No, I…." She can't be in labor this wasn't supposed to happen this way they were supposed to be at home weeks from now, not stuck in an elevator with Derek in surgery. She looked around the elevator, oh crap it was the same elevator the Derek proposed in how fitting is that. And it looks like her husband ex-wife is going to being delivering their baby.

"Richard." Addison called up to the chief, who was talking with one of the maintance guys getting an update. "Richard"

"Yeah Addison"

"Meredith is going into labor."

Richard was speechless.

"Oh Crap"

Addison turned back towards Meredith, "I think that my water just broke." Addison turn back around, "Richard I need a portable ultrasound and a hand full of OB exam gloves."

"And page Derek he is in OR 3" Meredith added.

Derek was just getting out of the craniotomy, it was a close call, but the patient is still alive. Now it was time to wait to see of the patients pulls throw. He was scrubbing out of surgery when he heard a pager go off and the one of his scrub nurses coming into the scrub room with a pager. "Dr. Shepherd it's yours." She said has she handed him his pager.

"Thanks Lucy." Derek looked and his pager and saw that he was being paged to the elevator on the 3rd floor. '_What is going on?'_ he thought. He went to the surgerical nurses' desk and sat down and called the 3rd floor nurses station. However know one was answering the phone. Then he heard two interns talking, "Did you know that she was her husband's ex-wife?"

"What… where did you hear that?"

"The nurses, they said that she was asked by the Chief and he called her up from L.A. to do a consult for one of the VIP upstairs."

Derek was thinking he couldn't be talking about Addison, could he? Addison would have called them and told that she was coming up for a consult; however, last time she didn't and they were both surprised by running into her in the hall.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be stuck in the elevator with her and Dr. Shepherd." One of the two interns said.

"What?" Derek said out loud.

Both the interns turned to face the attending Dr. Shepherd. And both were just speechless. Derek stared at them for a minute and then headed towards the stairs. He couldn't believe that his ex-wife and his very pregnant wife were both stuck in the elevator.

Richard was passing down the portable ultrasound and the OB exam gloves to Addison. And soon got to work to check the position of the baby, from what Meredith had said earlier the baby probably wasn't in the right position due to her only being just under 35 weeks. Addison was looking at the ultrasound screen and, "The baby is transverse." Meredith just closed her eyes she know what that meant. Addison continued, "Well has you know, we have a few options and the fact that this is your first. This is your first right?"

"Yes this is my first." How could she ask that, was this her first, what can of person did she think that she was.

"Ok Ok we just never have been close, I didn't know. Ok the fact that this is your first is good we have time, but you have options when we get out of here whether to do a manual turn or just have a c-section. You have time to think about it so don't decide now." Addison knew that she didn't need to explain the risks of a manual turn to her.

"Ok something to think about."

"I'm going to check your cervix; hopefully you are not too far a long."

"Hopefully."

Addison checked Meredith, "You're only about 4 cm. We have time."

"Oh crap" breathing through the pain of another contraction, "I wanted drugs…I don't do well with pain."

"I promise as soon as we are out of here I will make sure an anesthesiologist is waiting."

"Thank you" she said as the contraction was subsiding.

After a minute or two, "ah oh"

"What?" Addison asked

"I feel something"

Addison looked and immediately put on the sterile OB exam glove on her right hand and made sure to keep the baby off its cord. "Meredith…the baby cord is prolapsed and the baby's arm's is already in the birth canal."

"What?"

Addison turned her head and her upper body. "Richard…we need to get out of this elevator now, her cord is prolapsed."

All Derek heard when he came up next to Richard was 'her cord is prolapsed', "Addison what is going on?"

"Derek" Both Meredith and Addison said at the same time. They hadn't realized that Derek was there.

However Addison didn't answer his question, "Richard we need to get out of here."

"Okay Addison they think that they can manually move the elevator down a few feet to be level with the second floor. We will meet you down there."

Richard grabbed Derek, "Let's go"

As they walked to the stairs to go down a floor, "Richard what is going on?"

When they got to the second floor elevator, "Meredith is in labor, the baby is transverse, which would normally not be an emergency, but her cord just prolapsed as you heard."

"Oh god," He said and ran his hand throw his hair.

The mantaince guys came up to the small group that was in front of the elevator doors, "ok we got it stopped, we are going to open the doors."

The Chief and Derek were waiting for the elevator doors to open with two orderlies and a gurney. As soon as they did, "We have to go now" Derek rushed into the elevator with the two orderlies pushing the gurney. "Meredith"

"Derek the baby…"

"Okay nice and easy guys," Addison said to the orderlies as they lifted Meredith up on the gurney, as they did Addison kept her position, keeping the baby off of its cord, by climbing up on the gurney between Meredith's legs. "Chief, is an OR ready?"

"As we speak"

"Ok let's go" they moved down the hall to another set of elevators.

"Oh no" was all Meredith said.

"These work" the Chief said.

It wasn't long before they were in OR 2 and given Meredith anesthesia. As soon as they got into the room Addison asked an OB nurse to put on sterile gloves and take her place, of keeping the baby off of its cord, "you are going to feel an arm on one side and the cord on the other cup your hand slightly above the cord." The nurse and Addison traded positions. Addison went into the scrub room.

"I'll be right back" Derek told Meredith and kissed her forehead. Meredith just nodded and watched him go into the scrub room as the rest of the surgical team draped and prepped her.

"Addison, you have to save them both."

"Derek, you know that I can't promise you that they will both come out of this. No doctor can. But I'm going to do my best and save Meredith and your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Meredith told me that you think that it is a girl. I just want you to keep positive." Addison finished scrubbing in and went back into the OR room leaving Derek alone. Derek looked through the window into the OR. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Meredith was currently lying on the operating table about to have a c-section to deliver their baby. He was scared; he knows what could happen, if something went wrong he could lose them both. When he came into the OR, Addison had already started, "So I was thinking about a name," he said as he sat down next to Meredith's head. It felt a little weird sitting in the OR, of course he was almost always at this end of the table but he never sat.

Her eyes got big, "We haven't even picked out names. We made a whole list of girls and boys names and we were going to pick a one of each when I went on maturity leave."

"I know but let's forget all those names, we can use them next time…"

"Next time?" at this moment Meredith didn't even know if there was even going to be a next time.

"How about Ellis Carolyn Shepherd?"

"Derek, we don't even know if the baby is even going to be a girl."

"We will know in about a minute…I got the baby's arm free." And she started to pull the baby out. The baby was half out, "suction" as she sucked fluid from the baby's mouth. "Okay are two ready?" Addison said as she pulled the baby completely out.

Meredith and Derek waited patiently as Addison pulled the baby out.

"It looks like you were right Derek, it's a girl." Addison said when the baby was out. Derek stood up and watched has Addison passed their little girl to the OB scrub nurse that was holding a small blanket. Derek looked down at Meredith and all she did was nod. Then Derek went over to the infant warmer, where the OB scrub nurse was wiping her down and doing her assessment.

"Is she ok?"

"She looks good." Addison said finishing closing her up.

Meredith looked over to Derek and all he did was nod his head. He was still having a hard time realizing that now he was a father. He knew that he was going to be a father for months now but this was real she was here he could touch her. He touched her hand with his finger and she automatically grabs his finger in her small little hand. "Her APGAR is 8 and she weighs 2.96 kg or 6lbs 8 ½ oz," the OB nurse said as she was wrapping her up. And then she picked her up and handed her to Derek.


End file.
